Perdoname
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Zoro y Robin tienen una fuerte discursion que provocara que Zoro se suicide y que Robin tema perder a la persona que ama por no responder a una simple pregunta. Lean . Zoro x Robin.
_**Bueno ya estoy devuelta ara darle caña por desgracias no volveré por esta página por los exámenes, exámenes de recuperación y por la graduación, así es me graduó y por eso antes de olvidaros durante unas semanas he querido publicar este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo imaginándomelo en economía. Bss y abrazos. Y creo que nada que decir la verdad jajajajja. Bss y abrazos.**_

PERDONAME;

Por una vez después de la guerra en Dressrosa podían descansar y no solo la Marine les dejaban un minuto de tregua, el tiempo que estaba totalmente soleado y ninguna posibilidad de nubes en la atmosfera, el mar era tranquilo inundando un silencio en el Sunny. Todo influía en ese momento de relax. Pero ese silencio que había costado tanto en dornar en un barco con una tripulación como esa fue interrumpidita por los gritos de dos nakamas molestado a los restantes.

-CONTESTAME ¿SIENTES ALGO POR ESE REVOLUCIONARIO DE TRES AL CUERTO?-Si esa la voz de enfado de nuestro espadachín, que resoba por todos los rincones del Sunny e interrumpiendo la siesta de sus nakamas.

-A ti que te importa.-la frase salió de los labios de la morena. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho manteniendo la poca paciencia que poco a poco la mandaba a la mierda.

Lo que había pasado exactamente, Zoro se encontraba en la cocina comiendo unos ricos helados por cortesía de nuestro Sanji, al igual que los demás, pero este parecía estar en su mundo. Todos estaban contando las aventuras que habían vivido en estos dos años de separación. Él no puso ni la mínima atención en lo que relataba sus nakamas pero todo cambio cuando le tocó el turno a la arqueóloga. Conto muchas historias que estaban relacionado con un montón de hombre musculosos, varoniles y guapo, incluyendo a Sabo el hermano de Luffy, y Koala. Luffy reía con asombro al igual a los demás por las meteduras de pata de los Revolucionarios y de las misiones que parecían que ella no saldría viva, pero que por suerte allí estaba Sabo para defenderla o cualquier hombro que se hacia el héroe para impresionarla, que no consiguieron nada, solo una sonrisa de su parte. Luego por la gran elástica bocaza de Luffy conto algunos acontecimientos un tanto mal interpretado relacionado con ella y Trafalgar D. Law. Como que defendió en un ataque de Donflamingo cuando salieron volando por los aires y que por poco no lo cuentan. (Creo que es en el capítulo 724)

Cada palabra que liberaba sus finos labios era como una puñalada de celos. La sangre le hervía, los celos le recorría las venas. Se estuvo comiendo la cabeza durante unos minutos hasta que exploto y la cogió a la fuerza obligándola a que le siguiera hasta la biblioteca dejando a los demás con la boca abierta. Los celos le dominaron a ser violento con ella así que cuando llegaron a la biblioteca la lanzo hasta el sofá mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba. Ella sentada en el amplio sofá de la biblioteca mientras el enfrente con una mirada intimidante que cortaría hasta el mismísimo aliento y contemplando su perfecta anatomía. Es aquí donde lo hemos dejado.

-Respóndeme.- exigió con ira en cada letra. Sus nakamas decidieron no meterse en la segunda batalla de Marineford sabiendo que saldrían muy mal heridos, alguna acabaría convertido en chachitos de carne.

-Yo no tengo que responder a nada y menos si me lo exiges de ese modo.- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.-Son cosas de mi vida privada que no te incumbe.- Se levantó del cómodo sofá pero el intento fue fallido por la poderosa voz del espadachín.

-Entonces… ¿Estas enamorada del maldito cirujano?-apretó su puños al igual que su mandíbula al imaginarse de que unos de los candidatos de su mente tuvieran una relación con la morena. ¿Por qué no le respondía a sus simples y celosas preguntas? Todo acabaría.

Ella no se dejaba intimidar, sabia de sobra que los celos le dominaban pero ella no le iba a permitir que la tratara así y menos que la intimidara.

-¿Qué pasa si estoy enamorada de Law o de Sabo?- decir que le molesto mucho qué les llamara por su propio nombre le molesto un monto, era quedarse muy corto, la verdad.- Son hombres que le tengo mucho aprecio, incluso más que a ti, porque son más hombres que tu.-Ooooh donde más duele. Vale que tenía que haber dicho eso con más tacto y con otras palabras, pero era una mujer madura y responsable, que lo había demostrado más de una vez, no dejaría que le encarara nada y menos el peliverde.-Además, yo no te pregunto qué relación tienes con la Almirante que llevabas en el hombro cuando nos atacó Monet. – al recordar esa escena tuvo que admitir que se puso muy celosa, pero ella los controlaba y no le encaraba nada y no se metía en su vida privada sabiendo que no le gustaba para nada al igual que a ella. La situación iba a peor.- O que estuviste haciendo con esa chica durante estos dos años de separación.-Si gente, aquí estamos pensando todos lo mismo a lo que se refiere Robin. Ejem…ejem… Sexo y alguna noche de pasión.

-No preguntas, porque sabes perfectamente que no hay absolutamente nada entre Tashigi o Perona _ **." Y menos con Perona."**_ – recibió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al recordar la irritante voz de la pelirosa.

-Entonces estás enamorado de Nami… eso explicaría porque la cogiste de la mano cuando se resbalo con el hielo.

-¡NI DECOÑA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESA BRUJA USURRERA. NO ESTOY LOCO!-qué pena que no haya escuchado este alago Nami. Hubiera sido muy cómico ver cómo le molía a palos.

-Entonces…lo hiciste porque era Sanji.-Ooooh. De forma indirecta le acaba de llamar homosexual por toda la cara. Le estaba comiendo terreno a pasos agigantados.

-Yo no soy gay y tampoco siento nada por esas mujeres.- por que no se daba cuenta de que ella era la única mujer que quería tener una relación seria. Por qué no preguntaba por ella.

No supo porque o que pero cada milímetro de sus venas le recorría la ira, la frustración y los celos que se iba a repetir de las siguientes palabras que libero sin pensarlo. Vamos a ver al Zoro oscuro.

-Por lo menos no soy como tú, que se va acostando con todo el mundo a cambio de que te protejan del Gobierno Mundial. Al igual que hiciste con el hijo de puta de Cocodrilo, solo para que te protegiera hasta que ya no eras buenas en la cama por eso te traiciono.- Robin quedo impactada, asombrada. Realmente estaba escuchando esas dolorosas palabras procedente de los labios del espadachín.- Y apostaría mi ojo sano de que te metiste en la cama de cualquier Revolucionario, incluso con el hermano de Luffy, para poder esconderte como una niña pequeña.- ese no era Zoro quien hablaba sino los celos. Mando a la mierda su autocontrol.

Cuando se escuchó así mismo se sintió el peor ser del mundo. Había dañado a la persona que amaba a causa de un ataque de ira. Acababa de llamarla prostituta. No tenía derecho a llamarla así y más cuando sabía lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir y cumplir su sueño y tan pequeña. Robar, matar, seducir, ser violada y ser tratada como un juguete sexual… son unas de muchas cosas que hizo y ahora se lo encaraba alguien quien no tenía absolutamente ni idea de lo que es sufrir por algo que no hiciste. Condenada por no hacer nada.

Para Robin esas palabras no fueron como cien apuñaladas sino algo peor. Sintió como sus ojos les escocían esconzándolos, no liberar sus lágrimas por darle satisfacción. Quería correr de ese lugar y nunca volverle a ver. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se levantó del sofá con un aura que acojonaba hasta al mismísimo Lucifer. Le plantó cara, Zoro se esperaba la abofeteada de su vida y no se lo impediría tenía todo el derecho de mundo. Pero nunca llego el impacto. Elevo la mirada y el espadachín se quedó congelado al ver sus labios temblar, sus ojos acuosos y temblar de la rabia.

No dijo nada, le miro durante unos segundos antes de marcharse a paso lento de la Biblioteca y dar un portazo que resonó por todo el barco cuando salió. Cuando salió Robin todos sus nakamas entraron atropellándole en el proceso.

-Hijo de puta como te atreves a decir eso a mí Robin.- Sanji le agarro de las hombreras agitándolos.

-Zoro estaba súper celosos, pero aun así no deberías haber dicho eso a la pobre Robin.- fue esta vez Franky que le dio la razón Usopp y Brook.

-Pobre Robin.- sintió tanta pena por la morena que aun seguía sin creer que el peliverde la había insultado recordándola cosas del pasado que nunca podría superar por su gravedad. Ella sabía lo que sentía ambos y nunca pensó que una situación como esta pudiera ocurrir.

-Como le has podido llamar prostituta, gilipollas.- le golpeo haciendo que el espadachín retrocediera unos pasos y una corriente de sangre tuviera origen en su labio. Nami le había dado súper fuerte y se lo tenía más que merecido.-Robin ha hechos muchas cosas desagradables por sobrevivir, su sueño y por nosotros. Ha tenido una infancia de mierda y tú no eres nadie para recordárselo. Imbécil.

Zoro no dijo nada por que seguía sin creerse lo que acaba de decir y por se merecía que le insultaran, era su castigo y merecía algo peor. Que haría ahora para que le perdonara. Zoro salió corriendo en busca de Robin. Los demás iban a ir detrás de él pero fueron interrumpidos, a que no os imagináis, por Luffy que tenía el rostro serio, poco común en él.

-Dejemos a Zoro que lo solucione.

-Pero eres idiota o te ha sentado mal la carne. El muy subnormal va a empeorar la situación…- fue interrumpida en su reproche por Luffy.

-Nami….- coloco sus manos en los hombros de la mencionada. Con la mirada le dio a entender de que todo iba a salir bien.

La arqueóloga estaba en el baño dándose una ducha de agua caliente para disimular las lágrimas que caí sin vergüenza alguna. Todos los recuerdos le golpeaban con violencia. Todos y cada uno de ellos sobre Cocodrilo y sus engaños y otras tripulaciones que les faltaban mucho para llegar a compararle, pero todo acababa igual y relacionado con su cuerpo maltratado.

Zoro entro sigilosamente por la puerta, al parecer no lo había cerrado bien por las prisas, por suerte. Vio a la morena duchándose abrazada así misma consolándose entre un mar de lágrimas. Rápidamente se desnudó con tan sigilo que parecía un depredador hambriento. No supo por que se desnudó pero seguro que más de alguna le hubiera encantado verle desnudo. Robin no percibió la presencia de Zoro, demasiada centrada en consolarse.

Abrió la cortina sorprendiendo a una desnuda y sonrojada Robin. Joder para no estar sonrojada como un tomate. Robin miro su cuerpo desnudo que al parecer no tenia intención de taparse, observando cada musculo de su despampanante cuerpazo. Dios si es que era un dios. Robin rápidamente dejo de mirar y pensar en su cuerpo desnudo antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Zoro ni siquiera dio un vistazo a su despampanante anatomía por qué realmente lo que le impactaba de ella no era su cuerpo si no sus ojos azules como el mar que ahora parecía un mar en medio de una tormenta. Y seguro que la mayoría no nos fijaríamos en una situación como esa en los ojos sino en otra cosa. Es que somos unos pervertidos, pero hay que ser sinceros, yo también lo haría lo mismo así que soy culpable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se cubrió su parte íntima y sus pechos con los brazos pero poco funciono. Demasiado grandes.

Él no respondió, únicamente se acercó a ella hasta acorralara contra la pared. Su cuerpo ardía y no sabía el motivo, ya que hace menos de unos minutos la había insultado y ofendido que su corazón sintió ganas de gritar por un nuevo nivel de dolor que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.

-Aléjate, Espadachín.- grito. Suerte que Zoro se aseguró que el pestillo estaba bien puesto y que tenía una pequeña ayuda de su pesada katana. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí que estoy escribiendo esta gran mierda, la abrazo fuertemente contra él sin ninguna gana de soltarla. Ahí escondida en el hombro del chico libero unas pocas lagrimas mientas que él la acaricia la espalda y su melena mojada. ¿Porque se sentía tan segura entre los brazos de Zoro? Nunca le había pasado con nadie, solo con su madre. Esa sensación de protección y seguridad pensó que nunca la volvería a experimentar.

-Lo siento, Robin. Soy un completo gilipollas. No debería haberte dicho eso y menos juzgarte de esa forma.- realmente lo sentía. Nunca la insultaría. Moriría solo por ella.

-Es demasió tarde…-le empujo con los ojos cristalinos. Se hacia la fuerte como siempre y hoy no sería la excepción.-Creía que eras la única persona que no me harías daño y menos me juzgaría por lo que tuve que hacer en el pasado solo por sobrevivir.- se secó las lágrimas y se compuso.- Nunca podrás comprende lo que es ser violada a los 15 años como personas como Cocodrilo. Que me pegaban, maltrataban hasta mi familia. Que tuve que matar a personas inocentes solo por satisfacer a un villano, al igual que me humillaban solo por diversión. Pensé que tú nunca me harías una cosa así.-Ole, Robin es una tía pero dura dura más dura que la cabeza de Luffy. El peliverde se quedó sin habla, no tenía derecho a reprochar nada, si ahora mismo le mataba o no le volvería hablar lo comprendería.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Zoro miro serio y congelado como desde el principio. Pues te la diré…

No siguió la confesión por que los labios de Zoro se habían apoderados de los suyos, devorándolos con pasión y delicadeza. Ella puso resistencia, no le iba a perdonar por un beso así que no le respondió porque sería beberse su propio veneno aunque tuviera un sabor delicioso y único.

-La verdad es que soy un desgraciado celoso que no quiere que toquen a mi mujer, ni qué la miren como si fuera un objeto. Que le cortaría las extremidades y la entrepierna aquel desgraciado que te haya puesto una mano encima incluyéndome a mí. Soy un cabron por decirte lo que no eres cuando yo hice cosas peores y que hiciste todo eso por sobrevivir y cumplir tu sueño. –amenazo y confeso cuando se separó de elle. La sujeto del mentón para conectar con sus preciosos ojos azules. La morena no dijo nada seguía atónica y con los ojos bien abierto.-Yo te proteger a cambio de nada. Si me odias lo comprendo porque soy el peor ser que has podido toparte en tu camino que la peor tortura que puedo recibir es que no me dejes verte.- y es cierto lo paso fatal esos dos años, solo en pensar en ella se ponía de pie para seguir con su duro entrenamiento.-Me apuñalaría si es necesario para que me perdones.

-Pues hazlo…- le ordeno totalmente seria que daba miedo preguntar si era una broma y si añadimos el agua que caía y su rostro sombrío daba una escena realmente perfecta para la situación que estamos contemplando.

Zoro no dudo. Cogió su quería Wado que se encontraba a su lado y la desfundo. La punta de su katana rozaba su pecho, exactamente donde se encontraba el corazón, no tenía miedo y ella no parecí dar su brazo a torcer.

Todo esto en la ducha desnudos y el agua cayendo encima de ellos. Miro de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la morena, después de media hora, dándose cuenta de por qué todo el mundo la buscaba. Tenía un cuerpo erótico y a la vez atlético que cualquier ciego podría verla. Centro su mirada en los escalofriantes ojos de la morena, sería lo último que recordaría.

-Espero que me perdones…

Ante la atenta mirada de Robin, Zoro se clavó la katana exactamente en pecho viendo la punta atravesar su espalda. Pensaba que no lo iba hacer, iba a detenerle en el último momento pero su ojo carbón le hipnotizo pero a qué precio. El agua se tiñó de rojo, el peliverde se quieto la katana, por falta de fuerza se la resbalo de sus dedos y balanceándose hacia la mujer que la oía gritar desesperadamente mientras le detenía la hemorragia con las toallas. Fue lo último que vio. Esperaba que ese acto le perdonara significando que su perdón era más importante que su vida ,incluso que su sueño, todo se volvió oscuro y temió lo peor.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando orientarse por una vez en su vida. Se encontraba en una habitación que le era muy familiar, su vista borrosa no le daba muchos detalles pero a su lado vio un pequeño bulto que reconoció al instante. Estaba en la enfermería. Estiro su brazo con esfuerzo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, vio una venda alrededor de su torso y recordó lo de la ducha. Al parecer había calculado mal y no llego atravesarse el corazón, ni siquiera lo rozó. Nadie sabrá si fue a propósito o necesitaba clase de biología pero daba gracias a dios de seguir vivo.

La que persona que estaba a su lado era la arqueóloga que dormía con una mala postura apoyada la cabeza en su cama. Acaricio su nuca provocando que rápidamente levantara su cabeza y viera a la imagen que le lleva atormentado durante dos días. Tenía vías apunta pala de suero, sangre y a saber que más. Su torso estaba cubierto de vendas. Ya sabía cuál era su límite.

-Me perdonas.- le dijo extendiendo la mano con una voz demasiado esforzada para él. No podía mover ni un musculo. Ella le beso en los labios con pasión desenfrenada que fue correspondido de inmediato. No había que preocuparse, sobreviviría comparado con las heridas que había tenido en toda su vida esta sería la más leves de todas.

\- Si…-dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras le abrazada y se escondía en lado contrario del pecho donde tenía la herida.-Lo siento…- la abrazo mas fuerte.- Espero que me perdones no debería haberte detenido pero no sé qué me paso… yo…- antes de que siguiera disculpándose él la sujeto del mentón obligándola a verle.

-Solo dime una cosa…- su voz sonó súper seria y desafiante. -¿Solo dime de quien estas enamorada?

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que disfrutaron al máximo.-De ti, Roronoa Zoro.- le volvió a besar.

-Me parece perfecto aunque sea un idiota.- acaricio la cabellera.-Pero desde ahora te protegeré y haré que olvides tu pasado conmigo. Y nadie te hare daño, lo prometo por mi vida. –creo que eso lo ha dejado bien claro.

-Espero que se verdad porque si no te matare

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar con locura mientras él le sujetaba de la cintura. Solo se besaban y se hacía una acaricia significando que se perdonaban y que esa duda acabara de encontrar respuesta. Robin al rato quedo dormida apoyada en el pecho de Zoro sabiendo que ese ritmo acelerado era por su culpa y le encantaba aunque sonara egoísta.

Aquí se inicia una nueva aventura sabiendo que si realmente te insulta por tener celos es porque te ama y algunas veces podemos decir cosas que o queremos pero hacemos lo imposible para que nos perdones aunque perdamos nuestra vida en el proceso.

Fin

Review

Review

 _ **Bueno he tenido una hora libre en economía y como me aburro mucho empiezo a divagar y pensar en cosas como esas. Es que estoy harta de que Zoro se ponga celoso y que luego se ponga súper cursi y le diga lo que siente Robin. Yo he querido llevarlo aun estreno que creo que puede ser muy realista. No sep juzgarlo vosotros. Lo malo es que puede que no actualice por que por desgracia tengo un montón de recuperaciones, es que soy muy mala en los estudios jajajajaja pero se hace lo que puede. Y dentro de poco me graduó después de tanto sufrimiento.**_

 _ **Espero que me mandéis Review y que os paséis por mi cuenta que no me mandáis ningún Review y ese entristece a Sara. Bueno TAMBIEN deberíais darle las gracias a mi profesor de economía Rafael. Y bueno también dedicado a la persona que me inspiro a escribir estos alocados fic, que descanse en paz D Mario. T-T. NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.**_


End file.
